sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sacred treasure in the Sea
Limited Time Only! Swimwear 4-Star Yuna * "Leaving her out" makes no sense! Swimwear 4-Star Yuna is available during the summer campaign in July. * This summer campaign will be on through the entire month of July. Get the swimwear 4-Star Yuna in your party! * This special 4-Star Yuna gives you advantage at the next floor clearing event. * The number of Departure is 3 times and you can restore your entire party with SS3. * Reach Limit Break and add Skill Slot! It increases the parameter drastically! Get many of Summer Ticket VIP and have this swimwear 4-Star Yuna reach Limit Break. * After Skill Slot is released, this swimwear 4-Star Yuna could be invincible as SS3 initiates. Be the King of Summer! * Try Summer Scout with the new tickets! ** Summer Ticket ** Summer Ticket Plus ** Summer Ticket VIP * At Summer Scout VIP, the swimwear 4-Star Yuna is guaranteed. ** Summer Ticket VIP will be added when The Sacred treasure in the Sea is over. * At Summer Scout and Summer Scout Plus, you can get a limited version of Exchange Sword. ** Exchange swords will be exchangeable for other equipments as they are evolved to 4-Star. Also, some rare items such as Rainbow Essence, Lv80 Unlock Key will be available. ** You can exchange a weapon regardless of the weapon level used as materials. * At Summer Scout Plus, you could get some 4-Star evolved Exchange Sword. Be the King of Summer! * During the summer campaign, if you win the first prize at all the Ranking Events through a month of July, you can get the title "King of Summer". Bonus Ranking will be held * After the usual ranking period, scaled version of Ranking with conditions will be happening! * Use the party that meets some requirements and win higher ranking in a group of 1000! Getting the special 4-Star Yuna will be a lot easier. The Sacred treasure in the Sea Synopsis Helpful equipment items can be dropped during that Equipment Creation Event. Story The second sacred treasure is found. Using the image from the internet, Alice, Eugeo, Kirito and others start exploring the ocean at the southernmost. While they are suffering from the heat, they encounter a huge monster... Event Period 6/30/2017 (Friday) 6:00 ~ 7/9/2017 (Sunday) 5:59 UTC Strategy * The boss, who attacks Kirito and others, can call up some other elements fellows. * Figure out the pattern of their attack and parry effectively. * Some special equipments that work well in the Ranking Events are added. Get them from other events and try to increase your score. * You can earn Summer Ticket VIP when your rank is high in the group. * You can carry over the Summer Tickets. Earn the tickets at the events of July and get the swimwear 4-Star Yuna. About Rewards * After the ranking event, players who did not abide by the rules will be disqualified, and the ranking positions will be finalized. Within 48 hours after the end of the event, players will receive gift boxes with "Ranking Rewards" that correspond to their ranking positions. * After the end of the ranking event, the ranking results will be displayed on the Extra Quest screen for a certain time period. Quest Details (Insert all Stages + Stories & Difficulty Levels) Story 1: The Second Sacred Treasures Story 4: Looming Signs of Fish Story 6: Fully Prepared Story 8: Win Free Story 10: Knights at rest Titles The Sacred treasure in the Sea * Complete Quest 9: Sail Out Again Glamorous Body * Complete Quest 14-1: The Sacred treasure in the Sea (Master+1) Event Rewards Attention * To play this event, you must have to complete Quest 3-10 * You can find this event from "Quest">"Extra Quest" * You will be randomly assigned a group * If you score 0, you cannot avail a ranking reward * Your score is recorded when you clear the mission * After choosing continue, your score will not be affected * Players can get ranking rewards after the ranking event ends and all the calculations have been completed * In the case of 2 or more players having the same score, the first player to reach that score receives the reward * Your score will not be updated if you clear a quest after the event period * Details for this event may change without prior notice Category:Ranking Event Category:Series of Battles Event Category:Event Quests Category:Events